


A Night Out

by Hallemcready



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Cockles smut with wives watching, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Open Marriage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Misha, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallemcready/pseuds/Hallemcready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vicki and Danneel are tired of watching their husbands dance around each-other, so they decide to take matters into their own hands. Misha/Jensen very slight Vicki/Danneel PWP</p>
<p>No beta, mistakes are my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out

They had spent time together before, but usually Jared and Gen were with them. Tonight it was just the four of them, Misha and Vicki, Jensen and Danneel. Danneel had been hoping to get a chance to talk to Vicki for a while. They were sitting together at the bar watching their husbands play pool. Jensen and Misha were joking around like they normally do, though tonight they seemed extra comfortable. Closer to each other. This didn't escape the attention of their wives, though they were hardly surprised. Without Jared around their husbands dynamic was always different, the air around them heavily charged. Danneel and Vicki had already had several cocktails each, getting to know each other a little better. Tonight they were really getting beneath the surface, to the intimate details. Turns out Danneel really liked Vicki, she had always been a little intimidated by her, she was incredibly smart and funny, but also adventurous in ways that Danneel normally wasn't.

"So I read your book..." Danneel says, unable to hide her smirk at Vicki's apparent surprise. Leaning back against the bar, Danneel now finishing her third martini, was well into Vicki's personal space, but they were both too far gone to care. Somehow the charged atmosphere their husbands produced was spilling over into their wives interaction.

"Oh yeah? What'd you think?" Vicki is used to people asking or commenting on her book, though she didn't really think Danneel was her demographic. Vicki had always thought her and Jensen were a little more vanilla than she and Misha were. Not that she had a problem with that, she just never thought it was something the women would ever discuss, let alone bond over. She always thought Danneel was sweet, kind and she honestly liked her, but tonight she was learning how much they truly did have in common.

"I found it to be very...useful.." Now Danneel was really amused seeing a look of comprehension wash over Vicki's face. "We haven't brought anyone home yet, but the part about approaching the topic with your partner helped me to convince Jensen it was something we should think about..."

 

Vicki was impressed, she didn't think Danneel had it in her, it was one thing to think about an open relationship but she knew all too well that discussing it with your husband was a whole other animal. About this time their attention was drawn back to their husbands. They were still playing pool, probably drunker than their wives were at this point, and hanging all over each other laughing about something. They were doing that soul-deep-staring thing that everyone saw on screen and thought was all Dean and Cas, their wives knew it was more just Jensen and Misha bleeding through to their characters. Their looks lingered a little too long to be strictly platonic, though they both knew the men had never discussed it, they also knew they both thought about it. The way their eyes appraised each other, standing too close, sharing space, even sharing breath, well... it wasn't hard to figure out. Especially now that their inhibitions were removed by the atmosphere and alcohol. All of those theories on the internet weren't so far fetched, though their wives were both pretty sure their husbands thought they were much more subtle than they actually were.

"You know, Jensen might feel more comfortable with a friend... you think Misha would be interested?" Danneel asked looking over the edge of her glass, holding her breath. She never thought she'd be willing to share Jensen, but she knew her husband cared deeply for his friend, much more than he was willing to admit, and she had to concede that she found the idea of the two men together to be an incredible turn-on. Getting Jensen together with Misha was the whole reason she broached the topic with him in the first place.

Vicki laughed, "Of course, but what exactly are we talking about here? You three? All four of us? Or just them two, because I personally cannot stand one more minute of their eye-fucking. I think they need to bang each other and pronto."  
Danneel laughed so loud their husbands actually glanced in their direction before going back to their game. "I meant just them Vicki, I totally agree, I'm just so relieved that you see it too."

The ladies leaned back against the bar, shoulder-to-shoulder and watched their husbands. Misha was bent far over the pool table to take his shot and neither woman missed the way Jensen's eyes lingered on his backside, the way he shifted his jeans, obvious to no one except Danneel, and possibly Vicki, that he was trying to hide evidence of arousal. The two women ordered more drinks while they discussed their plan to get their husbands together once and for all.

It was several hours later when all four stumbled back to the Ackles residence. They had taken a cab, and since the nanny was home with their kids the Collins decided to take up Danneel on her offer of continuing this party back at their place.

"Hey J, why don't you two go sit on the couch and get comfortable, pick out some music, something we can dance to, we'll be right out." Danneel said as she led Vicki into the kitchen for drinks. Neither man saw anything out of the ordinary. They sat on the couch comfortably with thighs touching and argued over what music to put on. Jensen and Misha disagreed over which songs to play, Jensen tried wrestling Misha's ipod from him, insisting it was his house so he should pick the music. Ultimately Misha won with his persistence, and his superior ability at that moment to keep Jensen pinned to the couch, insisting that his ipod had the better music. The playlist starts and Massive Attack fills the Ackles residence's speakers, a deep electronic melodic beat that makes Misha start swaying in his seat, while Jensen laughs at him.

"What?! This music is fucking sexy J, admit it." The air crackled between them, with another epic staring match underway, when at that moment their wives returned with beer for everyone. The ladies shared a knowing look as they put the drinks on the coffee table. Vicki wordlessly took Misha's hand, pulling him up off the couch, and began dancing. Quickly her innocent dancing became more heated, grinding on her husband in a way she knew would get him even more worked up than he already was. Jensen sat on the couch hypnotized by Misha's hips. Watching the slow pace of his crotch sensuously moving against Vicki's denim-clad backside, Jensen swallowed. He knew he was attracted to Misha, but there was usually enough distance, enough distraction to help. Tonight though, he was having trouble not acting on his attraction, his conversation with Danneel, about bringing other partners home, now ringing through his head. Danneel was open to the idea of him sleeping with someone else, most likely all of them together, though as much as he loved Danneel, and he really did, he wanted Misha. He wanted him so badly and all to himself. He knew that Misha and Vicki had an open marriage and that there was a possibility he could have him. Jensen looked up and realized Danneel stood just in front of him, how long had he been staring?

"Come on." Danneel holds her hand out for Jensen, a smirk playing her lips. She had been wearing that expression a lot tonight. As the song ends a new track begins, Jensen finds he doesn't mind Misha's taste in music at all. Danneel pulls him over to where Misha is grinding up on Vicki's ass and shoves him behind Misha. Danneel immediately begins dancing behind him. Jensen is thrown for a moment, surprised at the positions they had ended up in, the four of them grinding on the person in front of them. Jensen's crotch is forcefully pushed right into Misha's ass, by his own wife no less. If he had been a little more sober he might be questioning the whole scenario a little more but right now, this feels so incredibly right that he just goes with it. Soon Vicki is reaching behind her and pulling Jensen even tighter into Misha. Jensen puts one hand behind him, holding onto Danneel, and in front of him he wraps an arm around Misha's waist. Closing his eyes, Jensen's face settles in Misha's neck, breathing in the other man's scent. Musk and something softer, lavender maybe? Jensen doesn't know but he loves it, breathing it in, memorizing it. Jensen and Misha are flush against each other, moving agonizingly slow and basically dry humping. Misha has his head thrown back on Jensen's shoulder, eyes shut, reveling in the feel of Jensen flush against him from head to toe. Jensen's breath coming out in erratic puffs behind his ear, has Misha hard in seconds. Neither man notices when their wives slowly ease away from them. Soon both women are seated on the couch wearing victorious smiles and sipping their respective beers. Oh yeah, they were gonna have fun watching this play out. It was turning them on just watching their husbands dance and grind and drunkenly groping each other, and they haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet. Jensen has both arms wrapped around Misha now, hands grabbing onto sharp hip bones, fingers mapping out Misha's toned abdomen, pulling him back onto what was surely an impressive erection. Misha is pulling Jensen against him by the globe of his incredible ass, the other hand back over his shoulder holding Jensen's face against his neck, shivering at the harsh puffs against his neck, unconsciously tilting his head to expose more skin to Jensen's mouth. Jensen finds he can't help grazing his lips along the tendon of Misha's neck, tasting the expanse of skin laid out for him. If the tent in Misha's slacks is anything to go by, Danneel and Vicki aren't going to have to do much more to push them.

"Kiss him." Vicki says all at once. Misha freezes, but when he looks over to find their wives smugly watching he knows what they're doing. Apparently, Jensen has figured it out too because when Misha turns around and sees the expression on his face, he doesn't hesitate. Misha surges forward and suddenly they are kissing and it's hot and dirty and breathless, all teeth and tongue. Shared breath and lewd noises fill the room. They're flush against each other still grinding, only now their erections are pressed together and Jensen thinks Misha sucking on his tongue is about the hottest thing he's ever experienced, it makes him wonder what else Misha is good at sucking...

"Finally!" Both men stop kissing and look over at their wives. "You two need to just fuck already, we're totally cool with it. But we couldn't take the intense staring anymore." Danneel explains with a smile. "Go on baby, I know you've wanted to for a long time." Vicki chimes in.

"You guys are amazing." Jensen says, breathless and dazed.

"Thanks baby." Says Misha, sharing a warm smile with his wife.

The moment lasts a few more seconds before Jensen decides they've waited long enough and walks Misha back to the large recliner behind him. Misha practically falls back into it when his legs hit. Jensen is soon in his lap, straddling him. Kissing him, swallowing down the moans he pulls out of Misha. His hands searching for the edge of Misha's shirt. As soon as Jensen has managed to remove the offending article he pulls his own over his head. Now they're kissing again, chests together, slow, languid and sensual. Misha fucking Jensen's mouth with his tongue makes Jensen incredibly hard. Jensen bites at Misha's full bottom lip before sucking into his mouth seems to have a similar effect on Misha. He also discovers he really likes the way his hands feel in Misha's hair. Pulling him closer, using his grip to angle their kisses. He's been wanting to run his fingers through Misha's sex hair since that first day on set and it feels even better than he imagined. Misha discovers he really loves the way Jensen arches against him as he runs his hands up his back. Taut muscle moving under his fingers, lean and hard against him. He drags his nails down Jensen's back making the man growl into his mouth.

"This is so fucking hot." They hear Danneel whisper to Vicki.

Jensen smiles into their kiss, swallowing Misha's answering chuckle. Soon it's not enough and Jensen decides he loves the feel of Misha's tongue so much he wants to find out how much he would love the feel of his cock in his mouth instead. In one fluid motion he is up out of Misha's lap, smirking at the man's whine of protest, and then down on his knees between Misha's legs. His hands land on Misha's belt, pulling it free. He looks up into Misha's incredibly blue eyes, pupils blown wide and darkened with lust. Misha nods his consent and Jensen is pulls his pants and underwear off in one rough motion. Misha lifts his hips up to help the process and glances over at the women still seated across the room. Their mouths open, both breathing heavily, obviously turned on by what they're witnessing. A flush staining Danneel's cheeks, Vicki's biting her lip. Oh yeah, they're enjoying this, and they seem content just to watch. How did they ever get so lucky? That thought barely has time to register before he feels Jensen's hand grip the base of his leaking cock. He looks down in time to see Jensen's tongue lick a long line up the underside, tongue flicking out to tease the bundle of nerves just beneath the head. Misha can't contain the porn worthy moan that escapes his mouth. "Fuck, J." Misha grinds out. Jensen smirks before swallowing down the whole length of him. Misha's hands are in his hair, gripping, holding on for dear life.

Jensen keeps one hand on the base of Misha's cock to steady himself, and the other on Misha's hip, absently drawing little circles with his thumb. The V that always shows above Misha's ridiculously low slung pants has been the source of all sorts of fantasies for Jensen and he is thoroughly enjoying this moment. He can feel the aborted half movements of Misha's hips trying not to thrust up into the wet heat of his mouth. It's so incredibly hot that Jensen's going to have a hard time not coming before Misha even has a chance to touch him. Jensen pulls back a little and stills. Misha gets the hint and starts shallow thrusts up into Jensen's mouth, apparently Jensen has no gag reflex, because Misha feels the end of his dick hit the back of his throat and Jensen fucking swallows. He just swallows around the head of his cock, and sucks like his life depends on it. Misha cant remember the last time anything felt as good as this, thrusting into his co-stars mouth, watching his cock slide in and out of those perfect lips he's fantasized about all this time.

Their wives watch with rapt fascination as Misha fights not to throw his head back in pleasure. He wants to watch, almost to verify this is actually happening, as he fucks Jensen Ackles' mouth. And Jensen looks like he's enjoying himself so much he might actually get off untouched. They share a glance, confirming that not only were they completely right about them, but that it is the most incredibly sexy thing either one of them has ever seen.

"J, stop... STOP." Misha says, his voice incredibly Cas-like in it's hoarseness, having dropped several octaves. Jensen pulls off him with a loud slurp, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He looks up confused, worried. "No J, don't worry, that was fucking incredible. But I... I really want to come inside of you." Jensen responds with a breathy chuckle.

"That sounds good to me Mish."

Misha reaches down and with his hand on Jensen's face pulls him up into a tender kiss. They part and Misha runs his thumb over Jensen's bottom lip.  
"Fuck you're hot," then turning towards their wives, "did you two want to keep watching?"

They both nod quickly, squirming a little, readjusting. Misha smirks.

Misha pulls Jensen up to standing and takes his pants and underwear off of him. They're both naked now. While Misha is just slightly shorter, both men are fit, where Jensen is lightly freckled with larger muscles, Misha's creamy skin is tanned from running outside and he is deceptively toned. They look fucking incredible together. Misha kisses Jensen, slowly, tenderly, then it begins to spark, heating up quickly. As they part Misha bites out, "hands and knees J." Jensen wordlessly complies, definitely digging this assertive side of Misha. So there, in the middle of their living room, as a new song by The Heavy plays on the ipod, full of bass and beats that sound like sex, Jensen waits on his hands and knees. Misha goes over and pulls a tiny tube out of Vicki's purse, running back over to Jensen.

Misha is thankful his wife plans ahead, occasionally they engage in somewhat public sex, restrooms, and what have you, when they get the chance to go out without their children, and he knew she would have this in her purse. He gets down behind Jensen, running his hands gently up and down Jensen's flanks, enjoying the way the muscles tense expectantly under his touch. He settles down behind Jensen, spreading him open. Jensen moans loudly at the unexpected feel of Misha's tongue around his hole. Misha flattens his tongue, laving the area, getting it wet, letting Jensen adjust to the sensation before pushing the tip inside Jensen. The moan punched out of Jensen at the sensation does all kinds of things to everyone else in the room. Misha slowly picks up the pace, pushing his tongue deeper and deeper into Jensen, in and out, opening him up. Misha pulls back and grabs for the tube, getting his fingers coated, then pouring lube down the crack of Jensen's ass. While one hand strokes reassuringly up and down Jensen's back, his other hand reaches down and fondles his sack, stroking the perineum, slowly making his way back until just one finger is teasing his entrance. When he slips a finger in he hears Jensen gasp. He reaches around and uses his free hand to stroke his cock, distracting him from the sting he feels being stretched. Soon though Jensen is relaxed again, so Misha slips in another finger. It doesn't take long before Jensen is moving with him, fucking himself back on three of Misha's fingers, looking for that extra friction, for contact on that special spot inside of him. Misha really can't take it anymore, he needs to be inside of Jensen right now. He pulls his fingers out and uses some lube to get his cock nice and wet for Jensen. He can barely handle the feel of his own hands on himself, taking a minute to breath and steady himself. He can't believe he is about to fuck Jensen, with their wives enthusiastically watching no less.

Jensen glances back over his shoulder and the look on his face snaps Misha out of it. He looks hungry, flushed, and completely wrecked. Misha kneels behind Jensen who is still on all fours, ass pushed up in the air, hole clenching in anticipation, practically begging him to fill it. Misha lines himself up at his entrance and slowly pushes in. It takes a moment, but Misha fills him in one long stroke. When he bottoms out he practically collapses over Jensen's back with a shuddering breath, the tight heat around his cock is overwhelming. Jensen answers with his own raw groan. Misha glances over at their wives. Danneel is sitting on the edge of her seat, elbows on her knees, flushed and most definitely turned on. Vicki is sitting back, one hand pressed against her mouth, like she's trying to hold in her own noises, the other is trailing up Danneel's back, fingers buried in her hair. The two of them look about as wrecked as Jensen does.

"Fuck Mish, MOVE." Jensen's rough baritone breaks him out his reverie. Misha snaps out of it and pulls almost all the way out of Jensen before slamming back in, both men making noises worthy of porno. Soon Misha is pounding into Jensen faster and faster, setting a punishing rythym, their grunts and the sound of flesh slapping flesh filling the air. Neither man is going last long like this. Jensen grunts and shifts his position, still kneeling on one hand but the other hand reaching back for Misha, twisting his body and not comfortable at all but he really needs to see.

"I wanna look at you Mish." Something in Misha's chest swells at this and he pulls out, helping Jensen flip over onto his back and then pushes back inside of him, now face-to-face. Their mouths meet in an aggressive kiss, all teeth clashing and tongue. Misha reaches between them and fists Jensen's cock. It's only a few rough strokes before Jensen is crying out and coming all over their chests. The feel of his muscles clenching around Misha's cock pushes him over the edge until he's spilling into Jensen for what feels like the longest most intense orgasm he's ever experienced. He stays buried inside of Jensen as long as he can before letting his now soft cock slip free. Looking down at Jensen he sees his face wide open and full of affection. This time when they kiss it's tender, almost loving.

"Jesus fucking christ. You do realize next time that we are joining you two right?" Danneel's breathy voice breaks through and they both look over at their wives. Danneel has a hand clamped down hard on Vicki's thigh, Vicki in turn is holding onto Danneel's arm like a vice. Both women look flushed and completely debauched.

The men exchange an amused look and a final kiss before helping each other up. It's Jensen's voice, sounding remarkably like Dean with it's gravel quality, that answers. "As long as there's a next time, we're game for whatever you guys want." Misha chuckles next to him. Oh yeah, they have the world's best wives.


End file.
